


I'll Let You Make Me

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Canon Compliant, Flashbacks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Telepathic Sex, Top Charles, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: “你是心灵感应者，Charles。你可以让我做任何事。”Erik离去时如此说道，可是他清楚地想起了一件往事，那让Charles的呼吸一滞。Erik想起的是1962年，二人在某个酒店房间里做的事：Erik跪在地上，身体在Charles的控制之下。Erik因被精神控制而兴奋得勃起，令整个场面香艳无比。他抬头望向站着坏笑的Charles，迫不及待地想让Charles“让”他做他想做的事。





	I'll Let You Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Let You Make Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979763) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



“你是心灵感应者，Charles。你可以让我做任何事。”

Erik离去时如此说道，可是他清楚地想起了一件往事，那让Charles的呼吸一滞。Erik想起的是1962年，二人在某个酒店房间里做的事：Erik跪在地上，身体在Charles的控制之下。Erik因被精神控制而兴奋得勃起，令整个场面香艳无比。他抬头望向站着坏笑的Charles，迫不及待地想让Charles“让”他做他想做的事。

“Erik？”Charles问道。他背对着Erik，但他肯定对方听到了。

Erik在门口停下，依然背对着Charles：“怎么了，Charles？”

Erik在大宅里待了将近八个月，他们一起重建被毁的学校。那段时间里，他们二人独处了许多次，然而任何一方都没有过暗示他们不仅仅是关系密切的老朋友的举动。在数十次象棋对弈，以及关于社会理论与最适合变种人的方式的辩论中，Charles意识到，唯有Erik才能填满他的人生。与他共处就如在失明二十年后重见色彩。

但他将这些感觉藏了起来。他不认为Erik有同样的感觉，而且他知道Erik还在悼念逝去的妻子和女儿。当然，他还可以读心，但是Erik没有明确地允许他这样做，况且Charles也不确定自己是否真的想知道Erik的想法。

但是此刻Erik脑中的景象强烈地投射了过来，他肯定是故意的。

“过来。”Charles柔声说道。

Charles转过轮椅面对Erik，距离新建的危境室大门不过几英尺远。Erik缓步朝他走来，小心翼翼地没有露出任何表情。

“为什么？”Erik问道。Charles听出了他声音中的一丝挑逗。

Charles再次舔了舔嘴唇，让目光缓缓地从Erik的脸上滑下，打量他的身体——当然，他的身材极好。Charles感觉到Erik开始感到不自在，目光回到Erik的脸上，只见一抹红晕显现在他脸上。

“你打算告诉我你想要什么吗？”过了一会儿，Charles问道。

Erik的呼吸频率略有变化，Charles感到了一阵强烈的兴奋感。有些事情永远不会改变，他得意洋洋地想。

“叫我回来的人是你。”Erik指出这一点。他微微调整姿势，然而并没能掩盖他已勃起的事实。

“那倒没错，”Charles一本正经地说，“但是，是这样的，我在你脑袋里看到了一些我无法忽视的东西。”

Erik撇嘴：“你在读我的心，在没有明确邀请的情况下？你让我很吃惊，Charles。”

Charles挑眉：“你这话说的真有趣，因为我看到的东西似乎就是非常明确的邀请呢。”

Erik的眼神暗了下来，凝视了Charles一会儿：“也许，一次古老的往事闪过了我的脑海。”

“是这次吗？”Charles无辜地问道，给Erik展示了那段记忆——Charles的视角，Charles的感受：一个更年轻、全身赤裸的Erik跪在汽车旅馆里廉价的地毯上，抬头望着Charles，向往着却又倍感矛盾，渴望着却又无法确定。

***

Charles舔了舔嘴唇，轻声对Erik说：“解开我的裤子。”Charles仍然穿戴完整。

Erik只是抬头盯着他，脸颊抽动着。（ **有本事试试看啊。** ）他在脑中喊道。

对于没有心灵感应能力的人来说，这是个危险的游戏，不过Charles能感觉到Erik所有情绪的细微变化：他想要Charles，想被他强迫，他信任Charles，而这份信任让他既兴奋又恐惧——鉴于他曾经的遭遇。

“我说了，”Charles提高声音，语气更为严厉，“解开我的裤子。”

Erik的手抽搐了一下。Charles伸出手指抵住太阳穴，控制Erik的运动功能，让Erik的手伸向Charles的裤子拉链。他感觉到Erik被控制时的兴奋——即使Erik还在抗拒Charles的控制，想要看看他究竟有多大的能耐。

Charles露出坏笑，允许了一会儿Erik的抵抗，让Erik的手稍稍在他裤子拉链上方停住，接着将他的手轻轻按了下去。Erik颤抖着吐出一丝气息，手不受自己控制地在Charles的裤子前裆移动。他的兴奋如向Charles发射出的红色信息灯，几乎让Charles分心。

“我本来可以让你不需要用手的，”Charles打趣道，“但是这样更有趣。”

Erik看着自己的手把Charles的阴茎从裤子里解放出来，它已经充血了。Erik握住它的触感让Charles屏住呼吸——尽管Erik是被自己控制的。

“告诉我，你想吮吸它。”Charles的声音变得愈发低沉。

Erik几乎是以恳求的眼神抬眼看着他。（我不能。）他在心里说道。

“我想尝尝你的老二。”Erik说。那是Charles的话，但是他只是让Erik脑海深处的画面与欲念浮出水面。“我想用嘴感受它，我想舔它，我想听你的呻吟，我想要你操我的脸——”

（ **拜托了！** ）Erik拼命地想。

“那就张开嘴，当个好孩子，”Charles喘着粗气，打开了Erik的嘴，用手指划过Erik的唇，“那么信任我。我可以对这张嘴做任何事，不是吗？”Charles将两根手指探入Erik口中浅浅地进出了几次。

Erik发出充斥着欲望的呜咽声。“舌头伸出来。”Charles命令道，同时脑控着Erik伸出舌头。他用阴茎末端擦过Erik的舌头。“真是个好孩子。”他低声道。前液在他的阴茎末端凝成了一颗水珠，他将其抹在Erik的舌头上。Erik的呜咽变得更大声了，Charles终于允许Erik含住他的下体。

一开始，他控制着Erik的动作，但逐渐放松了控制，直到Erik自动地吮吸着Charles的性器。完全控制着Erik会让他难以释放，再说，反正现在Erik也不需要他的控制。

虽然Charles完全乐意射在Erik的喉咙里，但是他能感觉到Erik想要的不止这些。实际上……他想要他们以前从没做过的事情，一件Erik很久没有做过的事情，而且那时并不是在很好的情况下；那让他既兴奋又害怕。

Charles抽出阴茎，抚摸Erik的侧脸：“想要我操你吗，Erik？”

Erik睁大眼睛，迅速地眨了几下眼睛。他的思绪在混乱地叫喊，充满了欲望与恐惧。

“我可以让你不痛，”Charles端详着Erik，并不是因为他需要根据他的表情来推测他的想法，而是因为Erik容颜俊美，Charles想欣赏他的表情，“我可以让你放松，你就不会肌肉紧绷。我知道你很害怕。”

Erik想反驳，可他意识到自己的确在害怕。“你好像在我开始思考之前就知道我要想什么了。”片刻后，他说。

“也许我还有个二次突变，能让我预知未来。”

Erik微微笑，Charles回以一笑。他朝Erik伸出手臂，扶他起身。他俯身亲吻Erik，享受着这个缓慢绵长的吻——直到他感觉到Erik在渴望更多。

Charles温柔地结束了亲吻。“到床上去，”他柔声说，Erik趴在了床上，“不对，是躺下。”

Erik感到一丝不确定，但还是躺了下来。Charles能感觉到他内心的焦虑。他从未面对过自己的性伴侣，可是他那时并不想做。

Charles迅速脱掉衣服，对Erik说：“腿张开。”

Erik犹豫了。他不是不想做，只是做不到。“你能吗？”他双颊通红，轻声问道。

“当然。”Charles从容不迫地答道。他控制Erik的双腿，将它们分开，膝盖弯曲。他在Erik双腿间跪下。Erik的阴茎微微立起，他的欲望在与焦虑交战。Charles吮吸自己的手指，让它们充分湿润后缓缓将一根手指插入Erik体内。

Charles用自己的能力让Erik的肌肉放松，他的手指轻松地滑入，没有疼痛。他缓慢有力地向内探入，看着Erik的表情由不安转为因愉悦而惊喜。第二根手指加入了，让Erik猛吸了一口气，但是他依然保持放松（好像他有的选似的）。Charles伸进第三根手指时，Erik闭上双眼，蹙起眉头。他因不适而发出一声轻哼。

“抱歉，亲爱的，但是这是有帮助的，我保证。”Charles轻声安抚。他痴痴地望着如盛宴般展示在他眼前的Erik，用手指操弄他。Erik能允许这样的亲密举动，对他而言是值得好好珍惜的荣誉。

当Erik被充分扩张，三根手指能轻松、无痛地探入时，Charles抽出手指，往他丢在一旁的衣物上擦了擦。他朝手心吐了些口水，将其涂在自己的性器上。他感到愈发兴奋，即使同时他也感觉到Erik的恐惧感又回来了。

“我现在真想操你，Erik，”Charles靠近了些许，下体轻擦Erik的睾丸，“你想要我操你吗？”

Erik在心里叫喊道。（ **想要** **/** **恐惧/** **疼痛/** **渴望** ）

Charles耷拉着脑袋，呼吸粗重：“Erik，这次我真的需要你自己说出来。”

（我相信你。）Erik在心里说，同时他控制着自己的嘴说道：“求你了，操我，Charles。”

Charles用一只手撑着身体，深深地亲吻Erik，另一只手同时试着将自己性器的前端推进Erik的后穴。Erik急切地回应着他的吻，Charles进入他的身体时，他那美丽的内心充满了Erik特有的强烈情感。

Charles强行让Erik放松肌肉，不过他也放慢速度，一点一点地推入，直到他被Erik吞入。（感觉怎样？）他问道。

（我不知道。）是Erik同时出现的众多想法之一，而且是最清晰的那个。他开始意识到Charles不会大意，不会忘记让他放松，他的焦虑情绪迅速消失了。

“我还要。”他粗声喊道。

Charles微微一笑，开始抽插，起初动作还很温柔，后来逐渐变得激烈起来。他感到自己快接近高潮了，几乎是令人尴尬的快，但是他无法同时控制Erik的身体并让自己到达高潮。他开始放慢速度，思考着该如何是好。

“别停。”Erik恳求道。他双眼紧闭，眉头紧锁，双唇张开。他伸手找到自己的阴茎，开始疯狂地爱抚自己。

“好。”Charles推迟了自己的快感，加快了速度。他让Erik的括约肌放松，看着身下的男人迷失在快感中。Erik发出一声嘶哑的哭喊声，精液洒在他的手上、肚子上。

Charles再次放慢速度。他很高兴能给Erik一次美妙的体验，但是也因自己的缺乏控制而感到沮丧。

“你怎么停了？”Erik问道。

“没关系，”Charles对他报以一笑，让他安心，“只是，我没办法在控制你放松的同时到达高潮。不过没关系，我只是……”

“那让我来，”Erik的脸布满汗珠，泛着红晕，但是神情诚恳，“我想要你射在我里面，Charles，拜托了。我能做到。”

Charles踌躇了。他看过许多Erik脑中闪过的片段，被插入时的恐惧与痛苦，他知道Erik为什么会害怕，但他也觉得Erik需要征服自己的恐惧，不能让那些被强迫的经历来定义他的性征。

Charles在Erik的上方用双手撑着身体， 慢慢地将身体的控制权还给了他。“好了吗？”他轻声问道。

作为回答，Erik短暂地收紧了括约肌，惹得Charles发出一丝喘息。他咧嘴一笑：“好了。”

Charles长吁了口气，强迫自己慢慢来，但是Erik刚才的收紧让他的欲望激增。他知道，他坚持不了多久了。

在Charles操弄他时，Erik注视着Charles的脸，Charles的双唇轻启。Charles知道，Erik记得当Charles控制他放松时的感觉，他尽力保持着那种感觉。对Charles而言，那已经够紧了，几分钟后，他便处在高潮的边缘。

他感到Erik开始收紧。那感觉让他如坠云端，他即将到达高潮——但是他心里同时泛起一丝恐惧：他伤到Erik了吗？

他从Erik那里接收到了一丝安慰，Erik没事。他抵着Erik的胸口呻吟着，射在了他的体内。

***

当二人听到学生们的脚步声与聊天声时，脑海中的景象消失了。学生们从危境室里出来了。Erik清了清嗓子，微微侧身来掩藏裤子里的凸起。学生们好奇地打量着二人，Charles抬起手指至太阳穴，二人消失在学生们的视线中。

他们就这样看着，直到最后一个学生——好奇又敏锐的Jean Grey——离开了走廊。

“我想我大概可以再留几个小时。”Erik拖长腔调，嘴角上扬。

“几个小时？你以前只能坚持几分钟。”Charles揶揄道。他转过轮椅，朝着直接通向他房间（大多数学生都不知道的那间）的电梯驶去。

“你在抱怨吗？”Erik挑眉，替Charles扶住电梯门（虽然没有必要，但是很迷人）。

“完全没有，”Charles热情地答道，“我很想你，老朋友。”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and now I can't stop wondering what's in Charles's room. Hmmmm, very intriguing...
> 
> 所以说教授的那间房里到底有什么啦，太让人想入非非了www


End file.
